Hermaphrodite
by Anonymouschickadee
Summary: This story is written for mpreg haters and lovers. If your either one of these please read it. It is absolute proof that mpreg is possible. Note: there is an very short ( 5 pgs) article referenced in it that PROVES mpreg is possible. For the story to make sense you MUST read it. If you hate this story, review it and I'll try to get back to you.


I love mpreg, and I'm sick of people bashing it, so I've decided to show everyone the truth behind it.

This story is written for all of you out there who either hate or love mpreg. If you hate it, this is just to prove you wrong in believing that it isn't possible and showing you that by rejecting the idea of a hermaphrodite you are rejecting REAL people and a REAL medical condition.

If you love mpreg, make people who hate mpreg read the article in this story and eat their own words.

Note: This story contains a link to a REAL scholarly article written by a REAL scientist who studies/discusses the concept of the hermaphrodite. She explains that it is possible for a human to have both female and male sexual organs, (ie penis, testicles, vagina, uterus, and ovaries), and both father and/or mother a child.

_UPDATE: Ok, so one of my reviewers made a very good point. The article in this story is older, (1996 I think), and hermaphrodites are not as common as they are made to appear in it. In fact, they only make up about 1-2% of the population. In addition, being a hermaphrodite often means that one cannot have children, not that they can have children with either males or females. _

_My response is simply that it's not how often they occur, but the simple fact that they do exist that makes them interesting and provides evidence towards mpreg. In addition, even though most are sterile some hermaphrodites can still have children and in certain cases, (EXTREMELY rare, but STILL POSSIBLE), they can have children with either sex. _

_Now, imagine a world in which hermaphrodites were evolutionarily beneficial. In this situations hermaphrodites would breed more often and therefore their genetic "abnormalities" would be more prevalent in a population. In addition, these "abnormalities" would be perfected over time to result in hermaphrodites with a better capability to breed. In such a world, over hundreds of thousands of years or more a "true" hermaphrodite gender could be created and could be so prevalent that it could either be equal to the amounts of "normal" gendered individuals or even surpass their numbers! _

_I don't think that any true scientist could deny this possibility, and it is my simple argument that anyone who simply dismisses the concept of mpreg, (usually with disdain), is just someone who doesn't truly understand the science and possibilities behind it. You don't need to accept that it has happened or that it is going to happen, you simply need to understand that it is POSSIBLE._

I love KKM, and I've always imagined it as a mpreg universe because it's a universe full of dragons and giant pandas and flying skeletons, hence it can be a universe in which hermaphrodites are a dominant sex. Anyone who disagrees, that's your opinion, but to say that hermaphrodites don't exist and that they couldn't exist in KKM, well then, your just wrong.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"So, Yuuri, from what you've told me in your world it's only natural for males to marry females, right?" Wolfram asked Yuuri one day while the poor double black was stuck doing paperwork.

Wolfram was currently sitting quite comfortably on the corner of Yuuri's desk watching his fiancee sign document after document with a look of complete hopelessness on his face. If it had been any other day Wolfram would have either let Yuuri finish his work or talked Gwendal into letting the boy off for an hour to go have a picnic with Wolf and Greta. This day, however, was different because during Wolfram's last trip to earth with Yuuri Miko and he had had a _very_ interesting talk.

Yuuri paused in his work to look up at Wolfram. "Yeah Wolf, that's what I've said," he replied. Wolfram smiled. "So…that means that your world has only males and females, right?" Wolfram asked in an "_I have something evil planned"_ voice, that, thanks to his naivety, Yuuri didn't pick up on. "Yeah Wolf, my world has only males and females, doesn't every world?" Yuuri responded, sitting his pen down and tilting his head to the side. _"Why is Wolfram asking all these questions?"_

"So then….that means that it's physically impossible for males to become pregnant or for females to father children, am I correct?" Wolfram added, his evil grin growing. Yuuri's raised an eyebrow. "Uh…yeah, duh. That's just the way it works." Wolfram nodded his head. "Well then it makes sense why us getting married is a bad idea. After all, we both want children and besides that a king is practically required by law to provide heirs to his kingdom."

Yuuri's confused face immediately turned to one of excitement. "Yeah! That's right! So it doesn't make sense that you and I should get married because we can't have kids!" Yuuri practically screamed in triumph. Wolfram only continued to smile. "Well then, in that case it only makes sense that we should dissolve our engagement as soon as possible so that you and I can go out there and find some women to be the mothers of our children."

Yuuri's smile grew tenfold. "Yeah! It does! Well, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a dad just yet but hey, that doesn't mean that I can't get started looking for the right one early. So, is this why you came here, to dissolve our engagement because it doesn't make sense biologically? Well, I'm all for that Wolf! Just write up the papers and I'll sign them! It'll be the first time I'll actually enjoy signing paperwork!" Yuuri responded.

Wolfram's smile faltered a little after Yuuri's speech, but was back to it's Cheshire cat size soon enough. Hiding his smile and looking off to the side, Wolfram added "Well, there is that one thing…." Yuuri's look of joy turned to one of fear. "What? No! There can't be anything else! Everything's in black and white just like you said! What is it, what is this one thing your talking about?!" He asked in a panicked tone.

Wolfram's smile returned. He quickly pulled out a bundle of folded papers he had been concealing in his jacket. "It's just that moma gave me this article written by an American scientist on earth that talks about this…condition…that appears to be somewhat prevalent on earth. This condition is the norm here in the demon world, so it does change the way you look at it…"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Yuuri demanded as he jerked the papers from Wolfram's hands and began to read them as fast as he could….

_/Note to reader: at this point you want to read the article written by Anne Fautso-Sterling. The article can be found at the following url (you must remove the spaces to look it up): _ frank. mtsu. edu/ ~phollowa/ 5sexes. html

_In order for this story to make sense you MUST read this article. I can assure you that it is VERY interesting and not that long. /_

….Yuuri's once happy face had turned to one of complete shock. "No f***ing way…" He barely whispered out.

Wolfram laughed triumphantly and leaned close to Yuuri's ear. "As I mentioned Yuuri, this condition is the norm in our world. In fact, I'm a hermaphrodite myself. So, that means that we CAN have children and it DOES make sense for us to get married. Hence, I'll be expecting you to work on setting a wedding date."

And with that, Wolfram sauntered out of Yuuri's office to go steal some goodies from the kitchen.

The end.

* * *

So, what did you think? Enlightening, hmm?

Everything isn't always in "black and white."


End file.
